


I Like That

by 200percent_inlove



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, basically lots of sex LOL OTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200percent_inlove/pseuds/200percent_inlove
Summary: In which the needy and the unsatisfied becomes content with the unsuspectingly unaware and timidly naïve.  Such a combination generally should not be together under any circumstance, with the exception of tonight.AU.





	I Like That

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing fan-fics, I never really thought that I would write smut. I loved reading other authors' stories (No shame LOL), but I couldn't bring myself to write one because the younger me at the time thought, "Wow, your writing is so, so terribly awkward." Well, Red Velvet's recent comeback has me questioning my sexuality - and the fact that all of OT5 looked so bloody attractive doesn't help. So here we go - my first lemon, featuring one of my favourite BTVelvet ships, Seulmin! I hope this delivers ;_; (But uh, no guarantees LOL). Enjoy!

_1:07 AM_

Kang Seulgi never arrives home drunk. Perhaps a correction is in order: Kang Seulgi knows the limits of drinking alcohol – which only approximates to a few shots, and never the whole _god damn_ bottle of vodka that burned her throat achingly – and will never leave the club alone, and a heaving, sobbing mess.

But unfortunately, the latter was exactly what she was now. Her engagement ring was nowhere to be found; then again, she thinks to herself as she kicks off one of her boots furiously, it was probably for the best that she didn’t marry that cheating scumbag in the first place. She recalls in her hazy memory that she had ripped it off her finger, and threw it at his face, barely grazing just below his left eye.

Seulgi chuckles. The bastard had it coming.

But unlike those cliché, stereotypical movies in which the heroine always emerges from the story as the one who got away, she certainly didn’t _feel_ like it right now – much less look like ‘The one who got away’. Somehow, in the aftermath of her confronting her now ex-fiancé (And the alleged cheater), she managed to look much worse.  Thanks to Joo-Hyun and Soo-Young, she _did_ manage to arrive home without any troubles. God damnit, she should've agreed when they asked her (With great concern) if she needed any help.

Let’s not talk about her hair, strewn here, there and everywhere. Her make-up smeared across her face like streaks of finger paint, and her fishnet stockings were now worn, torn and ripped in various places. And to make the situation much more horrible than it was, here she was standing outside of her apartment door, fumbling with the key and desperately trying to open it with no such luck.  

“Stupid, fucking lock,” She curses under her breath, jangling the doorknob once again. It was as if her only safe haven was mocking her, too. “Are you seriously…?”

Fuck.

Sure, she was drunk, but she sure as hell wasn’t stupid. And as she looked down, she realized to her horror that the key just snapped in half. And with all her frustrations and pent-up anger, Seulgi kicks the door with such aggressiveness that could be rivaled with that of a menstruating lioness, screaming hysterically with tears streaming down her face once again in the middle of the hallway without thinking of any repercussions that could come with her emotional outburst.     

* * *

 

_1:14 AM_

Park Jimin was supposed to be asleep like most young adults in this day and age. Well, _technically_. But he wasn’t like the majority. 

He was up once again, busying away on the laptop in front of him as he attempted to finish the last few ten pages of his book and get it sent to his publishing firm as soon as possible. Rubbing fatigue away from his eyes, he sits back in his chair and recalls a conversation with his editor from earlier in the day.

_“Jimin-ah, you’re almost there.” Nam-Joon encouraged, slapping a hand on his shoulder. “Just the Epilogue, and the firm is already willing to bust out 10, 000 copies. Just think of your royalties, dude!”_

_“I know,” Jimin replied back with much less gusto than his fellow friend, stirring his coffee. “But, no matter what I write, it just feels lackluster compared to the rest of the books that I've written.”_

_“Well, I know you,” Nam-Joon stated bluntly. “And you’re one of the best fuckin’ writers I know. So whatever you come up with, it’s going to be a hit. Trust me on this one. My instinct is never wrong.”_

Except this time, even for the renowned Park Jimin whom told stories of betrayal, revenge and mystery through the alias of Jeon Yoon-Seok, he had to admit: This particular work was given him much more trouble than he anticipated. Shaking away the preposterously high expectations that his editor set for him, Jimin stands up and walks over to the kitchen to refill his cup when he hears a sudden loud thud and a howl (Or a banshee shriek) from outside. Just as he was about to step into his shoes, he halts; a part of him feels rather…terrified. His gut tells him now, but the morally aware Jimin – whom always believes in doing the right thing – unlocks his door and peeks his head out.

Only to find that his impeccably attractive neighbour, scantily clad Kang Seulgi in a little black dress, was leaning her head against the wall in defeat.

Jimin’s eyes grazes her womanly curves up and down, noting how uncomfortably warm his body was becoming – particularly the warmness that was pooling within his pants. Struggling terribly to swallow the lump that was forming at the back of his parched throat, he takes a step forward.

“Uh, Seulgi- _sshi_?”

She whirls around, tilting her head to the side and greets loudly, “Jimin- _sshi_!” The first thing that went through her head was not embarrassment, rather, curiosity. “What are you doing out here?” Squinting her eyes, she notes how – even in her state of drunkenness – he looks rather…attractive. Or, perhaps the better question would be, _why_ and _how_ did he become so attractive in the first place? Where was the boy that always wore thick-rimmed glasses, greeted others with only a gentle smile and walked around with his laptop case at all times?  

But no, of course not. Beneath that hoodie he always wore was an angular, chiseled face with high cheekbones and eyes so deep, yet tinged with hints of charcoal. His eyebrow raises upward suspiciously as he leans against the doorframe. “Looking to see if a witch had just flew in, but nope,” Adding inaudibly, “It’s just my drunk-ass, hot neighbour.”

From just a few minutes of watching her with great amusement, Jimin could tell that Seulgi was one of those giddy-yet-somewhat-depressive drunks. She lets out an airy, childish giggle, but then proceeds to sink down onto the cold ground. Letting a sigh escape her lips, she looks up at him and slurs almost incoherently, “I uh...broke up. Pro’ly would’ve divorced if…” And her voice trails off, her hand waving in the air as she continues to mumble about the supposed separation.

Now, that piqued Jimin’s interest. Not that he was waiting for them to break-up, after all; that wasn’t the type of person he was. He was aware that Seulgi was preparing to get married to her boyfriend of 3 years – what was his name, again? He can’t recall. All he remembers is meeting them in an elevator, and shaking hands with the prim and proper man.

Ah, yes, he remembers now. The presumed groom was a gastroenterologist – a fancy name for a wealthy hotshot _chaebol_ whom bought his way through medical school. He snorts; what a disaster this turned out to be.

And plus, he wasn’t _that_ attractive, anyway.

Suddenly, Seulgi gestures to the doorknob, knocking her hand against the hardwood so hard it was sure to leave a bruise and bringing Jimin back to reality. “And…and, and, and my fuckin’ KEY just snapped!” Her head hangs lopsided, and if Jimin wasn’t mistaken, there was a certain foul-smelling liquid beginning to dribble out of her mouth.

“Hey, HEY!” He warns, kneeling down and grasping her bare shoulders. “Calm do – “  

But it was no good. In a matter of seconds, she – in her drunken tipsiness and reddening face – practically falls into his outstretched arms.

And the yellow, putrid contents of digested food and bile follow suit, drenching Jimin in what he believes to be leftover _samgyupsal_.

Great. Fuckin’ great.  

* * *

 

_2:02 AM_

It takes Jimin awhile to get her settled in whilst cleaning himself the best that he could. Yes, she was on the thinner side, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have trouble bringing her into his apartment without giving the rest of his night-owl neighbours the impression that he was about to take advantage of her when she was drunk and completely unaware.

He shudders at the very thought.

But here she was, by some miraculous miracle, in his twin-sized bed and a comforter over her body. With a wet towel, he dabs at her sweat-drenched face, wiping away the streaks of black to the best of his ability, and then on himself. Jimin quickly peels his disgusting attire away, tossing it in his hamper and exchanges it for a better-smelling and (most importantly) clean t-shirt and sweatpants.

While the thought of helping Seulgi out of his clothes did run across his mind for a brief second, he immediately discards the idea, knowing full well that a task like _that_ clearly crossed the boundary between pleasant acquaintances. So, he comes to the conclusion that if she _personally_ asked him for help – in which the percentage of that happening came to a close 0.000001% – then, yes, he will.

Returning to his bedroom, he places a glass of water on the bedside cabinet and sighs heavily. Well, this certainly guaranteed the fact that he wouldn’t receive any sleep at all tonight. He might as well continue with writing his novel, he thinks while running a hand through his hair. But then again, here Kang Seulgi was – hazy from the aftereffects of chugging shot after shot, uncomfortably warm and dehydrated.

The least he _could_ do was help her out of bed and assist her with sipping water; a task that reminded him heavily of a parent caring for their child. But in this case, it was strictly between platonic neighbours that lived across the hall.

He snakes an arm around her waist, hoisting her back upwards so it rested comfortably on the bedframe. And because this was Park Jimin, he couldn’t help but flush a bright red shade of crimson when he felt her head droop sleepily onto his shoulder. _God fucking damnit_ , _Park Jimin: Don’t be so hot and bothered just from touching her!_

“H-hey,” He says softly. “Are you okay?”  

* * *

 

_2:15 AM_

Was it her ears deceiving her, or was Park Jimin speaking to her? And at a rather close proximity, too. But that didn’t really matter right now. The low grumble that escaped his throat just now was rather pleasing to her ears, if she was being honest.

Seulgi struggles to awaken, but when she does finally come to with half-lidded eyes, she turns her head to the side only to be met with Jimin’s face, glancing at her with a sense of worry and concern that warms her heart considerably. Even if her asshole of an ex didn’t care about her, at least Park Jimin did.

“I’m um, okay,” She sighs, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to minimize the pain of a looming hangover. “Thirsty, though.”

“Here.” The cool water rushes down her throat, soothing the dryness that came with an overdose on burning alcohol.

The cup leaves her lips, and the two of them sit together in complete silence. She’s still looking at him, and he’s either struggling to _not_ look at her – or something really interesting just sparked his attention near his workspace.

She doesn’t like this. Not at all.  She’s had enough of not being given the attention that she oh-so-rightfully deserved.

And so, she does the unthinkable.

Bluntly, she grasps his chin lightly and tugs his face towards her. “Why are your eyes drifting?”

Jimin strains in trying to find an appropriate answer for her, stammering anxiously, “I-I mean, well, I’m just trying to be nic – “

Seulgi silences him altogether by pressing a finger against his mouth. “Sh.” She only realizes now that she _could_ kiss him right now, if she wanted.

Five centimetres.

“You know, Park Jimin,” She slurs, snaking one of her arms around the nape of his neck.

Four centimetres.

“I never…actually noticed how inexplicably handsome you are.” Her finger strokes downward to the tip of his nose, and briefly traces the outline of his plump, supple lips. Even with the darkness surrounding them, she could feel his heartbeat rapidly rising with each second passing by.

His breathing intensifies, seducing her into wanting to do something that she in a million years would have never done.

Then again, there always has to be a first time for everything, right?  

One centimetre.

Grinning from ear to ear, she says with her lips dangerously grazing against his own, “I like that.”

And you know what?

Park Jimin liked this, too.

* * *

 

_2:39 AM_

He makes the first move, even though he’s a little unsure as to what exactly motivated him to do it. Whilst Jimin has written tons upon tons of intimate moments in his novels before, there was something spectacularly different when those lips were your own.

Jimin had to admit; Seulgi tastes of strawberries, and smells of a faint, lingering vanilla that sent him into a hazy, dream-like state. Really, though, was this all in his head? Was he going to find himself with a pair of wet boxers, sitting at his desk with his supplies tossed all around his room, at the end of this? The curses of being a writer…

But the moment that she withdrew from his mouth gasping for air, and then returned again for a second taste with a greater need, he knew that this was all too real to be in his imagination.

Seulgi’s experienced hands grasp for his own, and guides it towards her back. And all of a sudden, Jimin is immediately sucked into a moment of panic. He was somewhat clumsy and awkward, and the terrifying fear of being unable to satisfy the beautiful girl in front of him suddenly intensified.

But all she says softly after another minute, her hands now trekking beneath his shirt and slowly pulling it upwards to reveal his well-toned stomach, “Don’t be shy.”

And so, he tries to suppress it. In fact, those three simple words gave him the confidence he needed to fumble with the zipper on her dress. He did miss a few times, but once he found it, he couldn’t stop. He’s much too greedy for his own good.

Slowly, teasingly with trembling hands, he starts to slide the zipper down. He hears her breath hitch, and wonders for a brief second if he’s going too fast, pushing her out of her boundaries too soon for her own comfort. He halts altogether, and shyly asks, “May I take your clothes off?”

He feels her smile against his neck. “Keep going.”

He does.

* * *

 

_3:00 AM_

Seulgi never realized it, but God fuckin’ damnit, Park Jimin was – _dare she say it_ – an excellent kisser. And my God, what was he hiding beneath his oversized jackets? She runs his hands over the defined muscles outlining his body, and he trembles under her touch. Seulgi can’t help but giggle cutely.

Was this his first kiss? If she recalls the past times that she’s seen him out and about instead of hiding in his apartment, she’s never seen him with a girlfriend – or any woman, aside from his mother whom often came to visit him.

She’s always held a suspecting thought that Park Jimin was still a virgin, and even now, as he continues to timidly mark her neck in painful yet pleasurable nicks and bruises, she’s almost certain that he has never had sex before – much less kissed anyone.

But with each second passing by, her suspicions seem to be fading away. Rather, he seems to be wanting more. And she doesn’t mind at all. His hands are on her shoulders now; he can barely look her directly in the eyes. She tilts his chin up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “It’s okay. You can go ahead.”

Jimin nods, and pushes the rest of her dress off. It falls onto the bed gently. And she finishes the job for him by unhooking the last piece of fabric, and tossing it onto the hardwood floor.

* * *

 

_3:05 AM_

Beautiful. Gorgeous. Even if Park Jimin _was_ a writer, those were the only two adjectives that he could think of. His mind at a blank, he couldn’t help but admire her porcelain-like skin, her perky yet firm breasts and oh, my God, her _body_.

He’s seen it in those videos before where Tae-Hyung sent it to him as ‘inspiration’ for writing and ‘manly pleasures’, but there was something…different about being able to _feel_ the feminine curves on a woman, watching her breathing heavily and letting a few seductive moans out before you just from simple touches.       

What kind of man would even think about cheating on Kang Seulgi was beyond his imagination.

“Touch them.” She instructs. But he’s being braver now; he bends his head slowly towards her chest, watching her with hooded eyes, takes one in his mouth. He loves seeing her writhe and squirm underneath his body, hearing her mewl as she claws at his back with a stinging pain.

“You like that, baby?” He enjoys taking control of the situation before him, and seems to be learning the ropes rather quickly; knowing when to withdraw and hold back, and when to give in. With one hand, he wraps it around both of her wrists, pinning them above her head. With his tongue, he trails down her body, peppering her toned stomach with tiny kisses. Her hips buckle upwards, thrusting into his chest.

“Don’t – ugh, don’t tease, Jimin- _ah_. Please.”  

With his other free hand, he ventures deeper downwards. He can feel the wetness pooling, and the more he prods and touches, the more he can feel her eagerness. He smirks as he hooks a finger around the waistband of her lacy underwear. “You never seemed like the type to wear Victoria’s Secret. I like that.”

“Just – “ She throws her head back into the pillow desperately. “Take them off.”

It comes out more of a demand. But Park Jimin was certainly willing to comply.

* * *

 

_3:18 AM_

“I’m sorry. What did you say? I can’t seem to hear you.”

Her balled fists pound the sides of the bed furiously. “Take it off!”

“Come again?”

He’s mocking her now. Fuck him. Fuck Park Jimin and his whole being. Fuck Park Jimin and his washboard abs, and his beautiful eyes, and his –

The first sense of pleasure shoots up her body like wildfire. How was he so swift that she couldn’t even _feel_ the removal of her panties? She feels his tongue exploring her folds hungrily, and whilst her hands are trying to hold his head back, his grip on her thighs was much tighter than she would’ve liked. He continues to eat her up, savouring every single drop as she moans loudly.

Park Jimin was a wondrous bastard who knew how to surprise even the best of her.

And she’s even more shocked when she senses something long and deep inching into her body. And then another.

And then another.

He’s pumping with a ferocity that couldn’t even compare to her ex. Seulgi feels it; he’s not doing it just for himself, he’s doing this to actually _pleasure_ her to the best of his ability. Her toes start to curl, and with her eyes rolling towards the ceiling, she yells out his name ravenously as she comes, she’s so certain that she has already awakened his next door neighbours with their thumping. Jimin’s fingers are slowing down, and finally, exits. She looks up expectantly at him, and he places a liquid-coated finger into his mouth, sucking the remainder of her juices eagerly.

“You taste so good.”

And the knock on the other side of the wall proves Seulgi’s point. But really, who gave a fuck at this point?

Flipping over onto her stomach, she brushes her hand over the erect bulge begging to be released from his boxers. “I bet you taste even better.” And she slides them off in one go.      

* * *

 

_3:44 AM_

It’s amazing how someone could be so skilful with their mouths.

Jimin knew that Seulgi was a charismatic public speaker, charming everyone whom she spoke to and knowing when to say the right things. But here she was, showing off her skills in a different, much more risqué manner.

He doesn’t consider himself well-endowed if he’s being honest. He’s average. But here she was, her eyes in awe at the length of his fully erect member. “Someone’s excited,” She teases, stroking it up and down. “Would you rather I use my hand…or…” He feels her warm breath lingering near him. Oh, God, no. He can’t just orgasm from _just_ this. He absolutely _can’t_.

“My mouth?”

Gritting his teeth, he pushes Seulgi’s open lips towards the tip of his member. And the feeling of her taking him agonizingly slow, inch by inch, was something that caused him to let out his loudest moan for pleasure that night. “Shit, Seulgi.” He couldn’t believe his eyes. Right in front of him, her naked body kneels before him with her head bobbing up and down rhythmically. No wonder hand jobs never sufficed, Jesus Christ. “Seulgi- _yah_ ,” He grunts, his vision growing foggier with each time she deep-throated him. “Don’t…don’t…ugh…please…stop.” He’s so close. He’s so, _so_ close.

She releases it with a loud pop, and she cocks her head towards the side. “You mean, stop?”

“What the fuc –“ He snaps, almost angrily. “ _Yah_ , Seulgi! Don’t fucking deny my orgasm!”

Seulgi only laughs, realizing now how incredibly simple it was to push his buttons. Maybe, perhaps, if they had a chance to have sex one more time, she’d cuff him to the bedframe. That would be quite the show. “Patience is a virtue, Park Jimin.”

She pushes him onto the bed, running her hands across his broad chest and then flips her hair back, preparing to climb on top of him.

“W-wait!”

“…What?!”

“Condom! Condom!”

* * *

 

_4:07 AM_

Her legs are spread expectantly, and Jimin takes a moment to savour the image before him – because when was he ever going to have the opportunity to have sex with Kang Seulgi again? Noting his stare, she mumbles, “Hmm, a penny for your thoughts?”

Rather than saying anything, he lowers his body intimately towards her and presses a kiss to her forehead, sighing against her matted bangs. “Just taking the time to remember how beautiful you look.”

“Oh, please” is her eye-rolling response. But the faint pinkish blush dusting her cheeks prove otherwise.

Adjusting himself once more at her entrance, he asks, “Are you ready?”

She chuckles back. “Take me.”

My God, this woman was going to be the death of him.

While Seulgi was no virgin, it _had_ been awhile since she’s been penetrated this way. So, once his member began to make its way through her channel to loosen the once-tight muscles, she can’t help but wrap her arms just a tad bit tighter when the pain – albeit minimal – continued to prick her.

Jimin senses her body tensing beneath him. “Are you sure you want me to continue?”

“It always happens when I don’t have sex for a while,” She explains throatily. “Keep – keep going until you’re fully in.”

And so, he does without asking any more questions. In a repetitive, constant rhythm until the stings retreat, taking its replacement in the form of pleasure. Jimin was getting the hang of this, and in no time at all, began to pick up the speed of his thrusts, leaving the both of them gasping while Seulgi continues to moan his name.

“That’s right. Scream my name as loud as you can when you come,” He instructs roughly, taking one breast in his mouth while harshly kneading the other, sending Seulgi into a frantic frenzy of pleasure from the tips of her toes, to her now swollen sex, to her breasts – practically everywhere that he touched.

“Are you – are you close?”

She didn’t even get a reply. His moans grew in volume in sync with hers until finally, he let out an agonizing, raspy grumble as his liquids continued to fill the sheath surrounding his member, and she, too, coating the outside of the impermeable layer.        

Rolling over onto his side, he wipes the rest of the beads of sweat coating his forehead.

“You – “ She begins, heaving.  But instead, she just buries her face into her hands and begins to laugh in embarrassment. “My goodness, you’re probably a better cure to my hangover than the soup my mother makes me.”

 _What a compliment._                       

“Oh, and by the way,” She adds, twisting her head to look at him. “Your pre-cum was much tastier than my exes’.”

_What an even greater compliment._

“I’m glad.”

* * *

 

_4:55 AM_

Whenever people mentioned in novels and short stories about how they tend to have this ‘glow’ to them after their first time, Jimin never had a full grasp of what that concept was.  

That is, until now.

The twin-sized bed was only made to accommodate one person, but somehow, Seulgi fit comfortably within his arms. His hand is tangled in her messy hair, and despite their recent rendezvous leaving the both of them sweaty and exhausted for sleep, she looks even more gorgeous than she did a few hours ago.

“I think the sex did wonders for you, didn’t it?”

She’s facing him, her eyes lighting up as her hand grazes over his cheek gently. “You did wonderfully.” She reaffirms, and Jimin feels somewhat lighthearted – almost giddy.

“Did you know,” He begins softly, playing with her soft curls. “That you were my first time?”

She freezes, her expression turning stone cold. And automatically, she shuffles away from him as much as the confined space would allow. “I’m…I’m so sorry.”

Jimin only returns her serious expression with a look of child-like confusion. “Why are you sorry? It was probably one of the best experiences that my life has had to offer in all my twenty-six years of existence.” He’s trying so, so hard to make a joke out of the situation, but she only shakes her head in response.  

“Jimin- _ah_ ,” She explains slowly. The fatigue that had evaporated was quickly coming back. “This was just…” She’s struggling to find the proper words to say without hurting him too deeply, but maybe in instances like this, blunt is best. “I just broke up with my fiancé, okay? What happened tonight… _this_ …” She gestures at the both of them.

And then, her voice comes out again. Only this time, she jumbles her words together, almost in an incoherent slur. “I didn’t mean to take your virginity like this.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m just not understanding what’s – “

“I feel terrible for making your first experience a remedy to fill the void that my ex has left!”   

Jimin’s mouth opens partially in shock, and then without saying another word, he silently gets up, retrieves his clothes and exits the bedroom to head towards the couch. “We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

The problem was, rather than drifting off to sleep, the both of them just lied there motionless for the next few hours, not knowing how to face each other when the time came.

* * *

 

_9:05 AM_

Seulgi is the first one to speak. She’s dressed a little bit more comfortably now: In a pair of sweats and a baggy, old t-shirt of Jimin’s. “I’m sorry about last night.”

Jimin, on the other hand, can’t even bear to look at her. Continuously stirring his coffee, he replies her apology with a question. “Do you…regret having sex with me?” From the corner of his eye, he notices how she looks as if she was just smacked directly in the face.

“Jimin, don’t you _ever_ think that.” The way she says it is somewhat harsh, almost as if she was in disbelief. “You were the best thing to happen to me after my break-up. I just wish…” She sighs. “That this happened under better circumstances.”

“One, where you weren’t drunk.” _And you didn’t have to look so fucking hot, as well._

“And where I was completely aware, and not reacting just based on my emotions.” _You’re too kind to me, Jimin-ah. You could’ve just left me at my front door, crying my eyes out._

“And where you didn’t just give me one amazing blowjob, but two.”

She cracked a slight smile. “That’s right.”    

The only sound that they could hear was the continuous tick of the wall clock.

“It’s okay,” He reassures her, patting her hand kindly. “I understand what you mean.”

“Thank-you.”

“But before you go,” Jimin begins as he walks her to the door. She turns to look at him expectantly. “Can I do one thing first?”

“Anything.”

“Can I just kiss you once?”

Seulgi doesn’t even reply. Rather, she closes her eyes and he, too, does the same. This time when they kiss, there’s no sense of urgency or need from the other person. It was simple, gentle and in both their minds, a proper resolution. But again, he can feel the weight of the guilt being pushed onto her.

She pulls back first, and he – while disappointed – only nods in agreement. Perhaps it was only best to leave it at that.

“Good-bye Jimin.”

“Good-bye Seulgi.”

* * *

It takes a while for things to fall back into a sense of normalcy. 

Seulgi normally left her apartment for work at promptly 7:30 AM, and Park Jimin normally followed suit. But for three weeks straight, he never saw her. And even though he didn’t want to believe that her absence had anything to do with him, in his mind, he knew exactly what the problem was.

And it bothered him. It bothered him that the distance between them was so far, so wide when in physicality, they were so, so close.

It bothered him that she was working overtime to avoid standing in the elevator when he was there, too.

It bothered him that when, by accident, she went into the same Starbucks where he was also meeting Nam-Joon. And when they made eye contact, she immediately averted her eyes, halted her steps and turned away from the counter altogether.

But, he questions himself as he sits in the café alone and a hand cupping his chin, who was he to Seulgi, anyway? A friend? A possible friends-with-benefits? A potential girlfriend? Or, perhaps just neighbours? He couldn’t lie to himself; an uncomfortable burn stirred inside his heart full of mixed emotions after that night. And when he asked Nam-Joon what that could be after narrating his rather shocking anecdote, the latter only shook his head and smiled rather coyly, “You know what the answer is.”

Nam-Joon was never wrong, that bastard.

Seulgi doesn’t mean to avoid him. On the contrary, what her heart yearned for was quite the opposite of what she was doing right now. She feels terrible for isolating Jimin away, but she couldn’t accept him yet. Not now.

She knows that what happened that night was only to fill the empty, barren space that her ex-boyfriend left behind. She felt needy, he complied. And the morning after, she remembers how he kissed her so gently and lovingly that she _knew_ he wanted something much deeper than just a sexual relationship.

She couldn’t do that to him. She couldn’t take advantage of his perplexed emotions to satisfy her pleasures. Epsecially not with Park Jimin, when she was the one whom also took something so precious away from him. Not now.     

But eventually, with time, the awkward silence that once persisted between them gradually improves. He calls out one morning for her to hold the elevator, and for the first time in what seems like forever, she holds the ‘Open’ button for him. And when they finally arrive at the bottom floor, he asks her out to a quick coffee after she finishes work. She agrees.

They don’t talk about what happened that very night. Rather, they talk about irrelevant, surface things – her job, what he was currently working on. Curiously, he asks her if she’s seeing anyone now that she’s single again. He’s a little stunned to hear her say no. She asks the same, and she, too, is surprised to hear the same response.

“Then again,” Seulgi says lightly. “I never saw any girls come home with you.”

“I didn’t want to give off any impressions that I’m playing around with them.” That catches her a little off guard; she’s unsure whether he’s saying this to reassure her that he was serious, and he was waiting for her to be ready. Perhaps, and perhaps not. But for some strange reason, hearing this directly from him was actually quite comforting.  

“And actually, I’ve been pretty busy. Did you hear…?”       

She’s surprised to hear that his latest book was already out for sale.

“Do I get a signed copy, being your neighbour and all?”

“But, of course.”

The next morning is a Saturday. Seulgi knows that he’s at a book signing in Busan today, and had left the night before with his editor and press team. As she had expected, all copies sold out within ten minutes after its release. She’s heard many positive things about it from her friends, but she shooes them all away when they start speaking in high, squeaky voices about what's happening. She sends him a quick text message wishing him good luck, and opens the main entrance to her apartment for the morning paper when she sees a brown package addressed to her lying on the floor.

Seulgi tears it open, finding the latest copy of Jimin’s novel. She’s only at the page of his dedication, but her eyes are already widening as she continues to read sentence after sentence.     

_To the Girl that became the inspiration for the Epilogue,  
Even if he didn’t appreciate you, I definitely did – and I like this, that and everything else about you._

 


End file.
